


Here, There, Anywhere (With You)

by runsoftbin



Series: Excerpts: When We're Here [3]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hanbin The Lucky Bastard, Implied Sexual Content, Jiwon The Best Boyfriend, Jiwon The Boyfriend You Wish You Have, Just Like The Way I Like It, M/M, Maybe Angst A Pinch, Naked Cuddling, No Angst, No Sex, cute stuff, just aftercare, just happy things, lots of aftercare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsoftbin/pseuds/runsoftbin
Summary: Aftercares. Lots of aftercares. Just the way Hanbin likes it.orHanbin and Jiwon's aftercares through the years, in I Was There universe.





	1. Seoul, 2015 - The Small Flat

**Author's Note:**

> 2015, 2017, 2019, 2022  
Seoul, Seoul, Ulsan, Calgary

This is a part of my doubleb fic 'I Was There' universe.

You can read this separately without reading the mother fic.

But for better context, please read 'I Was There', [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477996/chapters/35930514)

(this fic could be a spoiler, so watch the details! lol)

* * *

  1. **Seoul, 2015**

It was hot, and Hanbin’s legs were tired. His back and waist were sore. The air conditioner still didn’t work and Jiwon had promised to have them fixed by that day. He had planned to scold Jiwon when he arrived at their small shared flat, but when Jiwon distracted him with a kiss (and more), he forgot his initial intention.

The floor was cold so Hanbin lied there on his side, because putting too much pressure on his butt would hurt and that would only make him wants to scold Jiwon even more. He took the blanket—that probably needed to be washed, and covered his lower part with it, while still feeling gross and sticky.

Jiwon was making noise in the bathroom and Hanbin honestly didn’t want to know what Jiwon was doing. He just closed his eyes and tried to sleep with his folding right hand acted as a makeshift pillow, cushioning his head from the cold and hard floor.

“Here, have some water,” Jiwon said from afar. Of course Hanbin didn’t budge, he was in pain and the pain was caused by Jiwon. The least he could do was bringing the bottle of water to him and help him drink it. So he made no answer to it and pretend he was asleep. Even though Jiwon would always know whether he’s really sleeping or not.

“…dude, here’s some water. You need to drink so you don’t get dehydrated.” Hanbin could feel Jiwon squatted beside him, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Jiwon with wild purple hair, offering the already uncapped mineral water bottle towards him. Hanbin noticed he already wear his black boxer, with no shirt. And Hanbin also noticed the purplish red bruises already formed on his collarbone.

Hanbin wanted to laugh in pride. He made those.

“don’t wan’ get up.” Hanbin said while still closing his eyes. Sometimes he just wanted to be difficult so he can see Jiwon’s way of handling him.

“Or I can pour this water on you and you only have to open your mouth.”

Hanbin opened his eyes and he immediately stared at Jiwon—who was still squatting in front of him while holding a bottle.

“Do you want me to choke on it?” Hanbin asked. He chose the coldest tone he could muster, only to let Jiwon know that his action before—even though Hanbin couldn’t deny that he _did_ enjoy it—was not welcomed and that pissed Hanbin off.

“…dude, it’s just water.”

Hanbin closed his eyes again, didn’t want to speak to Jiwon because sometimes he could be so insensitive.

And he wanted to get angry even more when Jiwon just stood up and left, and Hanbin figured that he went to the bathroom again, probably to shower without him. Leaving Hanbin all _naked _and exposed, sticky and messy, to clean himself after getting Hanbin all dirty just when he came back from his part time job at the dog hotel.

He promised himself he would be so angry at Jiwon when he gained his strength. And scold him about the air conditioner.

But just when Hanbin was about to drift into sleep, he heard something being put just above his head area and he felt Jiwon sitting just beside him. He then heard some pouring water, and a few seconds later, he felt something cold and wet wiping his face ever so tenderly.

Hanbin then opened his eyes—because he was curious on what’s Jiwon doing—only to meet Jiwon’s eyes that looked focused, yet so tender. He had tied his wild hair into a messy bun, and he was sitting cross-legged beside Hanbin’s body. It took Hanbin a good minute to realize that Jiwon was wiping his face with cold wet towel, being so tender and careful.

“Ji?”

Jiwon just hummed, and he still continued to wipe Hanbin’s forehead with the towel. It felt refreshing, especially with the summer heat outside, 4PM on the afternoon.

“…what are you doing?” Hanbin continued, with a soft voice this time, while looking at the focused Jiwon.

“Cleaning you.” Jiwon said while dipping the towel into the basin he brought earlier, and then squeezing the water out a little. He then continued wiping Hanbin’s neck—and it felt so good that Hanbin’s anger from before just melt into nothing at all.

Suddenly the broken air conditioner didn’t matter anymore.

“…ugh, you would need to wear something with high collar tomorrow,” Jiwon said while wiping the particular spot on Hanbin’s lower neck, almost on his shoulder, but it definitely could still be seen when Hanbin wear low-collared T-shirt. “…I probably had bitten this without realizing.” Jiwon continued, looking at the spot closer just to get a better look of the bruise.

“You have one too, right here.” Hanbin said, lifing his left hand to reach Jiwon’s collarbone, “…and here, and here…,” nudging the bruised skin there playfully. The older boy just laughed a little, and Hanbin thinks Jiwon had the prettiest laugh in the world.

Jiwon continued wiping Hanbin’s chest, and then his hands, and down to his waist. But then Jiwon stopped a little, expression changed completely. He caressed the side of Hanbin’s waist with his fingers, so carefully as if Hanbin was a wet clay pot that will dent if he touched to roughly.

“What’s wrong?” Hanbin asked, but Jiwon still continued caressing the skin there.

“I probably shouldn’t grip your waist too strongly,” Jiwon said, running the wet towel on the spot that turned bluish ever so tenderly, “…you bruise like a peach.” He continued, but still looked uncomfortable.

“I think it’s pretty.” Hanbin said, half joking. And Jiwon snorted, then laughed too.

“You do?” Jiwon asked, and the way he looked at Hanbin, like those eyes were dim and soft but at the same time so sharp and tense. Hanbin always liked to think that it’s the way love looked on Jiwon.

Like tenderness. Like passion that burned. Like ocean. Like fog on a high mountain. Like things Hanbin would sacrifice the whole world for.

“…I think it’s pretty too,” Jiwon added, “I think _you _are pretty.”

Hanbin laughed into the kiss when Jiwon bow down and captured his lips, and Jiwon kissed his smile, sighing as if he just melted.

And Hanbin whined when Jiwon pulled away. Jiwon laughed again.

It’s crazy how they don’t have many things right at that moment… damn, they don't even have proper bed, they chose to have only futons so the flat could be a little bit more spacious.

But it felt like they had everything.

“Open your legs, I would need to clean there too before you scold me.” Jiwon said, dipping and squeezing the towel once again into the basin.

“Be careful, I’m still sensitive.” Hanbin said, letting Jiwon lifted his left leg. He then moved to sit between Hanbin’s spread legs, running the towel on his belly down to the V of his hips.

Hanbin closed his eyes and lifted his arm to cover them, still feeling a little bit embarrassed when he’s all exposed to Jiwon like that.

When the towel grazed his still sensitive lower part, Hanbin had let out a _loud _gasp that made Jiwon shocked too—it felt like electricity ran through his capillaries, making his legs shake again, this time only for a few seconds.

“…Jiwon… Jiwon…” he tried to reach out to Jiwon, trying to stop whatever he thought Jiwon was doing.

“Ssshhh… I’m sorry. I’m sorry," Jiwon caressed Hanbin's stomach, up until his chest. "I will be more tender, okay? I’m not doing anything, I am just getting you cleaned up. Bear with it a little, yeah?”

Hanbin still draped his arm to cover his eyes, biting his lower lips when he felt Jiwon wiping him _there, _cleaning the excess lube and almost dried cum from their two rounds of sex before. Hanbin had hissed when Jiwon lifted his leg to gain more access, but he didn’t say anything. He felt like a baby under Jiwon's care, so dependent, yet so calm and comfortable. He was exhausted enough after two classes that day, followed by two hours of part time job. And the sex—no matter how good it was, still made him boneless tired afterwards.

Jiwon cleaned him thoroughly, even further down to his legs, massaging them a little before finishing completely. Hanbin still register Jiwon taking the basin and washing his hands on the bathroom. Hanbin also noticed when Jiwon put away the cum stained blanket, and took out a clean one from the cupboard. He then arranged it on the floor as if it was a futon, placing one big pillow and one thinner one on it.

“Scoot over here, the floor will hurt your back.” He said. And Hanbin just rolled there, having no more energy to lift himself up. He heard Jiwon laughed at his antics and that made him smile too.

Hanbin laid his head on the fluffy pillow, closing his eyes almost immediately.

“Lift your hip a little,” Jiwon said—he’s been ordering him a lot lately, Hanbin thought. But then Jiwon slide the thinner pillow under his butt, and Hanbin felt thankful. His butt was sore and Jiwon knew just what he needed—and sometimes Jiwon could really understand him so well, it’s almost scary.

Hanbin then felt he was covered with a thin sheet, covering just from his stomach until his knees.

“Gotta cover my naked baby,” Jiwon said, hovering over Hanbin to plant repeated kisses on every side of his face—

—but it was so freaking hot and the air conditioner didn’t work and Hanbin _hated _it when it’s hot and humid.

Without much thinking, Hanbin lifted one of his leg to kick Jiwon away from him, he was _so _hot and he couldn’t stand being in contact with Jiwon who was also sticky of sweat, and Jiwon was _hot. _Like, literally.

Jiwon faked a dramatic gasp, and Hanbin laughed with eyes closed.

“…did you just kick me away?!”

“It’s freaking hot!!!” Hanbin almost yelled, but he still found it so funny that Jiwon looked so dejected, “…don’t touch me!!!”

“Just about half an hour ago you were begging to be touched and now—”

“Shut up, Ji.”

“—and now you suddenly don’t want me to get close?”

“Shut uppppp! I wanna sleep… Tired…”

“…I can’t believe you.”

And Hanbin pretended not to hear Jiwon mumbling things.

“…okay then, we will just cuddle at night.” Jiwon said, defeated.

“Not happening.” Hanbin said with eyes still closed.

“…but WHY?!! I wanna be held!!!”

And Hanbin wanted to laugh so loud finding Jiwon’s naggy voice so amusing.

“No cuddle before you get the aircon fixed.”

Jiwon faked a cry and Hanbin chose to close his eyes and sleep.

.

.

.

[END]

.

.

.

Hi!

Reach out to me through [@runsoftbin](https://twitter.com/runsoftbin) on twitter and [@runsoftbin](https://curiouscat.me/) on curiouscat. Leave me some encouraging messages..........

(the doubleb tag is soooo dead i feel like giving it a funeral)

see you!


	2. Seoul, 2017 - The Barstool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin, particularly had thought that kitchen counter and the barstool were the perfect place to have 'that'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the 'barstool' thing that I described in Chapter 1 of I Was There.
> 
> This is it.

  1. ** Seoul, 2017**

Hanbin’s skin was warm, his breaths were fast on Jiwon’s neck. His body was still shaking in Jiwon’s embrace and he just caressed Hanbin’s back tenderly. Even though Jiwon’s legs were tired from standing for a long time, he just gave the younger man time to catch his breath—coming down from the high. He still made sure that Hanbin’s almost limp body didn’t fall from the barstool, and Jiwon just smiled knowing that he made Hanbin like that—blissed out, content.

Jiwon was standing between Hanbin’s spread legs, hugging the younger man when he couldn’t even hold on to Jiwon’s body anymore. Hanbin’s hands laid limp on his own still-shaking thighs, sweat trickled down his naked skin and there were sticky substances all over their stomach right now. They didn’t even make it to the living room when Hanbin really just jumped on Jiwon right on the kitchen area, asking to be taken right then and there. They were just arrived from the airport, and fetching Jiwon who came from the rig after a month—so it was understandable that Hanbin was very eager, they hadn’t seen each other in flesh for a long time (even with the phonesex sessions here and there).

That’s when Jiwon agreed on what Hanbin said, _long distance relationship is testing my patience. _

Jiwon just smiled in pride when Hanbin still trying to catch his breath. They really just did it on the barstool again—and this time, it was the perfect height. The very first time was when they first moved to the new apartment, when the furniture were arriving one by one. Hanbin, particularly had thought that kitchen counter and the barstool were the perfect place to have kinky sex, so that’s what they did.

(It took a lot of time back then to adjust the height of the barstool to make it perfect, Hanbin almost lost his hard-on. But nonetheless, they did that, and promised to do it again _there _in the future—just because Hanbin found it really hot.)

And Jiwon managed to make Hanbin _this _disheveled—a shaking and whimpering mess. And judging by how quiet Hanbin was, the sex must have been _very _good. The younger man didn’t complain at all about his butt hurting, or about his tail-bone colliding with the hard surface of the barstool.

Hanbin really just breathing on Jiwon’s neck, sitting on the barstool while leaning his full weight on the older man, still trying to put himself together after series of orgasm. Jiwon didn’t count, but the last one got Hanbin crying for real that Jiwon _actually _thought of stopping. But good thing that he didn’t.

Jiwon’s position was just perfect to have Hanbin’s temple near his lips, so Jiwon just pressed them there. Kissing Hanbin repeatedly to nonverbally tell him that he was doing so good, and that Jiwon wasn’t going anywhere so he could take as much time as he needed to come down from the high.

“Baby, you are still shaking…” Jiwon said while laughing a little, trying to pull away from Hanbin so he could take a good look of the younger’s face.

Hanbin looked so tired, his eyes were barely open. His swollen lips were parted as he breathed through it, looking all blissed out and Jiwon’s heart tingled of how cute he was. Hanbin had to tilt his head to look at Jiwon, almost baring his neck. He was so tired that Jiwon actually needed to support his neck by placing a hand on his nape.

“…do you feel good?” Jiwon asked. And Hanbin just nodded weakly, almost unnoticed if it wasn’t for his eyes conveying the same thing. Jiwon rose his hand to run his fingers through Hanbin’s hair, pushing them to the back so they don’t stick on his forehead. He then wiped Hanbin’s sweat with his palm, caressing the side of his face to clear the beads that trickled there.

Hanbin was looking up at Jiwon with his heavy eyes, the lids were almost closed. Jiwon didn’t know if it was only his feeling, but Hanbin really just followed Jiwon’s every movement, staring straight to Jiwon’s lips like he was nonverbally begging to be kissed. So, Jiwon did just that.

Jiwon brought his both palms to cup the side of Hanbin’s face, then leaned down to capture Hanbin’s pink lips with his. Hanbin barely even moved, even when Jiwon added his tongue to the deep kiss. He sucked on Hanbin’s lips but the younger man barely has energy to even pursed his lips anymore, and that made Jiwon smiled to the kiss.

Jiwon could feel Hanbin’s thighs shook again, probably because of the stimulus of the wet kisses.

“…that good?” Jiwon asked in between, didn’t even bother to pull away from the kisses. Hanbin just inhaled and tried to return the kiss as much as he could.

“…Ji…,”

He said, barely above a whisper. Jiwon then pulled away a little, just enough to look at Hanbin on the eyes, “…’m tired, Ji…”

Jiwon smiled, and pushed Hanbin’s baby hair to the back, “I know, baby…”

“…wan’… sleep…”

“But we need to clean first, yeah? You’re covered with cum.”

“…don’ care.”

“No, you will care in the morning. Let’s take a shower, okay?”

But then Hanbin whined—and it was just so cute that Jiwon wanted to swallow him whole, “…can’t… ‘m tired, Ji… Please bed…”

Jiwon chuckled. He should be the one who was more tired—he just survived roughly 20 hours of being on planes from the rig to Seoul—but Hanbin really just closed his eyes and leaned his body fully on Jiwon’s, as if sleep was not something he can argue about.

One thing that Jiwon liked from the long-distance relationship was how clingy and affectionate Hanbin got from time to time. He said that, one month of Jiwon being at home didn’t make up the one month he spent on the rig—but the cycle needed to keep going. When Jiwon was home, they really spent as much times together as they could, with Jiwon usually drop Hanbin to work and pick him up when the shifts ended. They would sometimes cook, but sometimes they would just go for simple dinner outside.

And of course, the sex—_god, the sex_—was something Jiwon would never complain about. It’s like Hanbin really tried to make up for one month of only touching himself with all the 30 days they have together.

Like today.

“You need shower,” Jiwon said again, but Hanbin lets out sobs that Jiwon knew were fake—and it only made him laugh even more.

“…don’ wan’…” Hanbin nuzzled even closer to Jiwon’s chest—if it’s even possible. He lifted his hands to circle around Jiwon’s hips, locking him in place by hugging him as tight as his tired arms could manage.

“No, we will. I will carry you to the bathroom.”

“Buuuuut… I will fall in the shower,” Hanbin said, still in his whiny and cracked voice, now pulling himself away from Jiwon’s chest a little only to shot puppy dog eyes towards the older—knowing damn well he looked cute and Jiwon was weak for that.

“I will hold you. My hands are strong.” Jiwon said, looking down at the sad-looking Hanbin who had his lips pouted like a toddler who doesn’t get ice cream before dinner.

Usually Hanbin liked to sleep after sex, leaving Jiwon to take care of the mess. Usually Jiwon would just wipe their bodies with wet towel, but this time they were both sticky of sweat (and cum, of course), after Jiwon’s long flight and Hanbin’s long shift at the hospital.

“…only if you shampoo my hair,” Hanbin said, throwing the final condition that meant he agreed to the shower, also moving his hands to circle on Jiwon’s neck and then followed by circling his legs on Jiwon’s upper thigh.

“Bossy.” Jiwon said before lifting Hanbin up in a swift motion, then the smaller man really just cling to him like koala. Hanbin has his head tucked between Jiwon’s shoulder and neck, filling his lungs with Jiwon’s scent that he missed so much.

Jiwon smelled like home—like the past that ground him, like the future that keeps him going. Like little magics, like perfect weather and sunset on sandy beaches.

But before Jiwon walked to the bathroom, he had pulled out some tissue and slide them between Hanbin’s legs, making the latter gasp and jump on Jiwon’s hold. That reaction made Jiwon laugh hard while he moved to carry Hanbin to the bathroom, still giggling as Hanbin thighs begin to shake again. Jiwon hoist him up again just to correct their position, one hand supporting Hanbin’s waist and the other on Hanbin’s back.

“…Kim Jiwon you jerk, I’m still sensitive.” Hanbin said breathlessly, sounded more like a whisper.

“I had to! Or the cum will leak to the floor!” He laughed again, finding it very funny that Hanbin hit his back with his fist.

Jiwon just caressed the latter’s back as he walked towards the bathroom’s door, with Hanbin cling onto him even tighter making him look like a giant, and very naked koala.

Jiwon wouldn’t mind coming home to this for the rest of his life.

.

.

.

[END]

.

.

.

do me a favor? leave me some thought [@runsoftbin](https://twitter.com/runsoftbin) on twitter and [@runsoftbin](https://curiouscat.me/) on curiouscat, because guess what, I have broken my promise 

I cannot update things every day, real life is so motherfucking demanding. lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to write anymore lol  
(so yeah, i broke the promise)


End file.
